Memories
by DatFace
Summary: Hi der, I created this story quite a while ago and wanted to put it up along with my other ones on Deviantart, so yeah. This one does kinda suck, one of my first stories ever, and I think I've improved by now - ' Anywho, if you guys like Denmark/Matthias, then read it, if anyone wants me to create a new version or whole different story for him, be happy to message me. C:, *poke*


Here you were, sitting infront of the TV, bored out of your mind in the Nordic house. Whoops, did I say house? I meant Mansion...  
you were staring at the pictures on the screen with the same expression you've had all day, it was a mix of Lukas's expressionless face and Sweden's stare.

For the first time today, you stood up and stretched your arms before leaving the room to get something to eat, and maybe even talk to Finland since he seems to listen you. Yawning when you reached the hallway, you passed numerous pictures of you and your Nordic friends on the walls.

You stopped to look at one, it was one of you, Norway and Denmark. You and Denmark were grinning and Norway had his famous expressionless face, it was taken when you went to the beach with everyone. You smiled at the memory and carried on walking towards the kitchen, getting slightly annoyed that you keep on yawning when you don't want to.

When you turned a corner, you bumped into someone -who had apperared to be running- and fell to the ground. Cussing under your breath, you stood up and dusted your (f/c) skinnys and tank top. Looking up, you were suprised to see quite a nervous Denmark, and was he blushing?

"Uh, h-hey _." He said as he stepped aside letting you walk past, keeping his hands behind his back. You were curious but decided to shrug it off. "Hey Den..." Glancing in his direction, you started to walk down the hallway again to the Kitchen.

~Denmark's P.O.V.~

As soon as I saw her turn the corner, I ran down the corridors she came from and went inside the room she was in. I shut the door and sat on the couch, quickly putting the book on table infront of me. I was panting, considering I just ran from her room upstairs all the way down here, it was still tiring. All for a good cause too, her Diary~  
She would literally kill me if she knew I had this... But it's worth it.

I opened the Diary and laughed at the first page, she's been writing in the same diary for 2 years? who knows what I will uncover here~.  
A few pages in, I started snickering. She wrote her first impressions of us;  
Sweden is scary looking.  
Finland's a bit too cheery.  
Norway and Iceland are too emotionless and quiet around me.  
Denmark's just odd.

I carried on smiling as I skipped pages in her Diary, looking for something interesting, which I eventually got. I grinned, I could remember that evening like it was last night.

~Flashback~

There was a party going on at the Nordic house,*cough*Mansion*cough* they were celebrating New Years Eve with most of the countries. You loved parties, you would talk endlessly about random stuff to random people and didn't care what they thought of you, play pranks and dance, maybe sometimes even Kareoke.

You were talking to Hungary and Belgium, you were in a bit of a daze as you took a look around the room. The before dull, boring and plain Meetingroom had loads of decorations on display, loud music was playing and disco lights were everywhere (I don't know how they got there, blame Prussia Da? ^J^)

Still looking around, you noticed that there was somebody watching you from the opposite side of the room. It was non other than Denmark, he thought of the party idea and invited everyone to come over.

Still not tearing his gaze off of you, he walked towards the door and motioned for you to come outide with his hand. You excused yourself from the friendly nations, and did just that. You put your (f/c) coat on and put on some gloves before going out into the cold night, you didn't know why Denmark called you over.

Turning the door knob slowly, you opened the door only to be met with the cool breeze of the night and in the distance you could see Denmark standing by a tree, looking up at the starry sky, which also seemed to snowing now.

You walked outside and shut the door behind you, before crossing your arms over your chest and walking towards your hyperactive friend. The sound of the snow crunching underneath your boots annoyed you, but what annoyed you even more was the wind. When you were close enough to Denmark, you tapped him on the shoulder with your gloved hand.

He turned towards you and beamed at you, "_! Are you going to count down with me?" You raised an eyebrow, your (h/l) (h/c) locks blew in the wind, the moon shone down on you, showing your dazzling (e/c) eyes and long lashes. "Out here? It's freezing!" You squeled as you held your arms tighter for warmth. He chuckeled and put his arms around you, embracing you. You froze on the spot because of the sudden contact, but quickly got back to your senses and returned the embrace.

You both stayed like that for a while, holding eachother until you sneezed, causing Denmark to chuckle was smirking cheekily, he bent down and gathered some snow in his hands and made a ball. You laughed nervously, and backed away a few steps before your face came into contact with something cold. Wiping it off, you smiled a creepy smile, "Oh, it's on..."  
And thus, the snow battle comenced.

After running around for 10 minutes chasing eachother with snow, You both collapsed to the cold, wet floor 's when you heard people counting from the inside, you stood up, but fell beck down again as Denmark grabbed you ankle. He sat up, so did you pouting. "Why'd you do that?" You whined, he smirked and chuckled again. "Count with me..." He said putting an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close. Normally, you would've pushed him off, but for some reason you didn't.

You both started to count down, "5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Years!" You both shouted and laughed, in the snow. But what they both didn't know was that a certain Norwegian was watching by the window, smiling the slightest bit...

~end flashback~

~Mathias' P.O.V still~

I smirked remembering the entire thing, the way she looked, how she acted, how she smiled. I couldn't get her out of my mind the week after that. Hell, I still can't.  
Still skipping pages until I saw one that might've been of interest to me, when I did find one. It was when we all went to the Beach, that was when she kissed me...

~Flashback~

You had been waiting to go to the beach for ages now, you haven't been since you were a child! You wore your (f/c) bikini underneath your beach shorts and your tank top, just so it would save some time instead of getting changed in the changing rooms. Denmark and you wasted no time, you took your shorts and your tanktop off, leaving you in your bikini. After you put your clothes in your beachbag, you noticed that Denamrk was alreday in the water.

Smiling, you walked up to the sea and dipped your toes in it. Just as you went ankle deep, you heard snickering and catcalls from behind you. Huffing, you turned around. What you saw suprised you. The BTT were here, in other words, trouble.

You looked at Norway and Sweden, they nodded at you as to say'If they try anything, we'll kill them'. You smile and nodded back in appreciation for them looking out for you. Denamrk couldn't be seen anymore, so you went deeper into the ocean -about stomach length- and looked around, seeing no Denmark. You started to worry.

Just then, you felt something brush against your leg. You were too scared to move let alone scream. What is it was a pirhanna? You felt it again, now you were freaked out. Just as you were about to peg it out of the water, you were lifted up bridal style in the water, showing a beaming Denmark. Trying to scream, it turned out as laughter, he looked hilarious! He had a crab and seaweed all over his head, and he still hadn't noticed?

Still giggling, you reached up and took the crab and the seaweed out of his hair. He looked like he saw a ghost when he saw the crab. His reaction was priceless, only if you had it on video tape!

~~~~ time skip (bout 2 hours)~~~~

After a few dunk in the sea, followed by sunbathing, you wanted to go and explore! You loved climbing and loved finding pretty things like seashells, stones etc. Denmark and Norway agreed to com along with you in case something happened, of course Denmark volunteerd first, but Norway came along just in case anything happened, and he meant ANYTHING.

You were climbing the rocks on the shore, you had found some really pretty shells. Probably would make a bracelet or a necklace when you got home. Looking out in the distance, you could see a few ships on the sea. The wind blew your(h/l) (h/c) hair back a foth, the sun gleaming on your (s/c) and (e/c) eyes. Unbeknownst to you, a rather red faced Den was watching you.

You breathed in the salty air, you loved it. It made you want to stay here forever, but alas, you can't. Just as you were going to go back down to Den and Nor -they stayed near the bottom of the rocks, some help they were- a massive wave crashed over the rocks and you came plummeting into the sea, you screamed hoping somebody would be able to hear.  
The water was closinf in on you, you could see little air bubble make thair way up to the top of the water, while you were slowly sinking into a deep dark abyss. You wanted to swim but your body told you no, you had hit your head on a rock on the way down, you were bleeding, you could see the blood around you. Slowly, you closed your eyes.

~~~ le time skip ~~~

You woke up, on your bed at home. Remembering what happened before you blacked out, you raised your head but brought it back down again as you winced in pain.  
You took a look around your room. Everything was the same, the (colour) walls with the (colour) carpet, your desk was still overloaded with paper and stuff, your clothes were scattered everywhere, your TV and laptop remained untouched as you left them. But you did notice one thing that wasn't supposed to be there. Denmark.

He was sat on your chair, he looked asleep. Wow, he looked so... nice and calm like that, something you would like to see more of from him, but you'd never tell him that.  
As you tried to raise your head again, you cried out louder than before, resulting with a startled Denmark. "_!" He rushed over to your side and took your hand. He looked so worried, all because of you.

"Do you need anything? A drink? Food?" He asked quickly, squeezing yor hand tighter, and you could so tell he was blushing. But you couldn't say much either, you both looked an unhealthy red on your faces, almost like Spain's tomatos.

"A glass of water wouold be fine..." You said averting your gaze from his eyes, he let go of your hand slowly and got up. "I'll be one minute." He said, leaving you alone in your room.  
You tried to get up a few times, but it reslulted with more whines from you and a little tear escaped your eye. Since you still couldn't get up, you waited until Denmark would be back, which was only 2 minutes.

He came up with a glass of water, smiling. He walked over to your bed and put the water on the side, he helped you sit up so you were sitting on the side of the bed, next to him. You drank the whole glass in under 7seconds, (You could chug alot of beer and alcohol, that's another reason why Den liked you; you both liked to drink beer ^J^)

"What happened...?" You asked him, a headache coming on. He looked at you with a look you couldn't quite read, but he turned away looking straight forward. After about 20 seconds of an awkward, strange silence, he explained what happened to you.

~~~~~~Le time skip 7 mins~~~~~~

You stared at him in awe and disbelief. He was the one who saved you! He dived in and swam a very long depth to save you, you were so grateful to him...  
"As long as you're safe..." He said. You really couldn't believe this, he risked his own life for yours? You were still staring at him, your mouth gaping open.  
As you were about to say something, you could hear Finland shouting Den down.

As he stood up, you grabbed a hold of his wrist, and he sat back down, his eyebrows raised. Then something he had totally unexpected happened, you kissed him on the cheek, then let go of his wrist. You smiled before lying back down in your bed to go back to sleep, he smiled and left your room. As soon as he closed your door, he was straing at the blank wall infront of him, blushing madly and his hand on the cheek you kissed.

~Flashback end~

~Mathias' P.O.V again~

I wanted that to happen everyday, but it didn't. I know that I have developed strong feelings for her, but I just can't find the right words to say it... To ask her to be mine. I sighed and skipped a few more pages, until I got to the last time she used the diary; yesterday. When I read the page, my face began to go red, my stomach felt all weird and my heart was racing, what i read was too good to be true...

"I love Denmark." I whispered the words out loud from the diary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Normal P.O.V~

After a nice chat with Finland, you felt like watching some more TV. As you made your way to the room which you had left earlier, you noticed that your Diary that was on the side had disapeared. You started having a mini panic attack, and you ran all the way to the room where you started off, but had no idea what was going to happen next.

You finally made it, you were panting. leaning against the shut door- wait what? SHUT  
door? You left it open... You turned the doorknob slowly and when you noticed nobody was in there, you opened it fully... only to see your diary, open on the page you wrote yesterday. You gasped, you saw Den looking at you blushing from the couch. Blushing, You looked down to the floor, not knowing that Den was getting closer to you...

You looked up, only to see that his face only mere inches from yours. Without warning, he grabbed your shoulders and filled the space inbetween your faces with a kiss. It wasn't too passionate, or too sweet, it was like both mixed together to make an epic combo. You wished that you could stay like that forever, but sadly, stupid oxygen was calling for you so you had to part. He rested his forehead on yours, both of you panting a bit.

"_, Jeg elsker dig..." He was blushing furiously, you giggled.

"I love you too, Den,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
